Miraculous Celestials
by Kard666
Summary: Weapon Manufacture Prodigy, Jake Noir and Daughter to TV Psychologist, Christina Faux are Not the type of couple you would expect would save The World, let alone anyone, But now that there together again in Paris Given Miraculouses that belong to some hidden Kingdom they do what they want not for love, But for Revenge!
1. Wise Owl

"Mommy, can you tell me that story again?" A child's voice asked.

"Sweetie, you should know it by heart by now, just go to bed." Laughed her mother.

"Aw, mom please!" She said beginning to beg.

"OK, ok, you win this round, but head to bed young lady," She said as her daughter happily cuddled Her ready to hear her favorite story.

The Story of The Celestial Miraculouses.

"When the universe started there were many things that came to existence planets, life, and the stars, as well as … Kwamis... beings born of emotions and concepts, with the wish of benefiting Mankind, soon a mage created ancient jewels so they would co-exist and help mortals with their absolute godlike powers, The Miraculous, many of this world sought to control such power, war started for such abilities our ancestors The Celestials took hold of some of these jewels along with a power known only to us, Star Light, the power of the stars themselves and with it we did the impossible and left Earth, and though our absence We created a new world, The Kingdom of the Stars, Anjum…"

The normal narration was halted as the mother slowly had a look of fear on her face and went silent.

Her Daughter shook her worried and the response was a sound of fear.

"…Black Holes…"

"Mom?"

"Evelyn, we have to go, now, NOW!", She demanded to get her pride and joy out of bed.

"Mommy what - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

An Explosion was heard along with "Animal noises" .

The Little Girl; Evelyn Was terrified of the sight that was before Her newly opened eyes Fire all around The Temple, And … Monsters!

The Mother and Daughter were separated in the attack, The creatures were held back by Guardians and Heroes that were in the temple … But, it was for naught.

"M...Mommy, Daddy, Everyone?!" The Girl scream worried forgetting about The Monsters attacking.

"Evelyn!" Her Mother went and hugged only removing some of the fear between them.

"Mommy, Where's Daddy, What going on, I'm scared!", Cried Evelyn; The Daughter.

"It's Okay Sweetie, Just run, We'll be with you!", She says giving Evelyn A large Black Rectangular Box. "Take This, Guard it with your life, And Run, Please RUN!"

Evelyn Ran off, Not Seeing her Mother or Father or Fire or The Monsters with Those horrid Red Eyes...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

In An Average Bedroom Evelyn all grown up Clutched her head, In a cold sweat.

"Arrrg, That Nightmare again!"

She got up and checked Her Watch and opened a window, Showing A beautiful day in Paris.

"I see your awake Evelyn…"

"GAA, WIZZ!", She yelled until She saw a small Owl-like creature talk to her much to her annoyance.

"Did You have another nightmare?" Wizz said lacking the slightest hint of emotion.

"Of course I did!"

"Perhaps closing The Office Again?"

"Yeah, Yeah another day off from misbehaving kids, Not like anything exciting happens around Paris!"

"NNGH!"

"Huh, Wizz, What's Wrong?" She said worried about His odd "behavior".

"...Evelyn, I-I feel Him."

"Who?"

"It's Nooroo, He's returned."

Evelyn was completely shocked, First the nightmare now, The Past has come back to haunt her.

"Let me guess, A Negative Aura."

Wizz nodded, and She crossed Her arms.

"I should alert His Majesty." He sighed

"No, We can do anything if We don't know what The Enemy is capable of -

Knocking interrupted Her starting Rebuttal.

"Mom, Are You okay?" Said a worried voice.

"Everything's Fine, Lilith," Evelyn said to Her Child.

"Were You having Nightmares Again, Should I get Your Pills?!"

"NO, No, Mommy just Going to do work in a minute, and Rest, I'll be fine." She reassured.

"Okay, Mom...be careful."She said

"How can things get any worse?!"

"Fu with no doubt be involved in this...We might even see a new paring." Wizz answered

She looked and Her Kwami enraged, "Wizz That's- "

"Complete Bullshit!", Yells a boy's voice at a woman in a moving van nearing Paris. "We only stayed at that last place for two months, two months!"

"We're not doing this right now … " Said The Woman.

He went near her and sniffed "Have You been drinking again?!"

She groaned.

Meanwhile, The Moving Van passes a House of a different fighting pair.

"Get Out Of My Room!", Screamed A Girl's voice inside The House They passed.

"Christina, Please listen", Said A Male voice trying to calm her down, to no avail.

"I'll Go To School By Myself When I Want To, Stay Out Of My Life!," Says a Girl storming out of the House.

Christina Faux, Was angry at Her Father again, She stopped caring for a reason, for All She cared about was going through School again, Francoise Dupont can't be too far away all She is run, School was always where She was at peace, Whether She liked it or Not.

Suddenly Her train of thought stopped dead as She saw Three People enter What looked Like A Limo She didn't see much of the other two But She instantly recognizes The Blond His Face is on every billboard

"What was Gabriel's little brat doing here?" She asked talked to Herself

She never liked Gabriel, Found Him Cold and Manipulative, Thought Really She never liked anyone...Expect for Him, The Future They should have had together They be alone in peace to...STOP!

Out went her train of thought as She entered the school with Her best Poker Face, She has to remind herself that he's not here, they went their separate ways.

"KIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!"

"What The Hell?!", She screams in shock, Now she hears screaming, an explosion, and a nearby television report of the situation.

"This is just in! A giant stone monster is wreaking havoc all over the city! Civilians are advised to stay indoors while the authorities do their best to take control of the situation!"

"No, No, No, No, No. NO!, This can't be happening!?", Evelyn Said with bangs in her eyes no believing what she's seeing on the set.

"I believe we should go...we don't want to interfere with fate." Wizz said.

"How are we supposed to not interfere when there is a giant rock monster!"

"Evelyn please think logically...your emotions are getting in the way of your better judgment." Wizz said.

Evelyn somewhat wanted to listen to him the more she thought the more image of … Them...all of them appeared haunting her mind.

"I'm sorry but this is for them…" She begins to run to the direction of the explosion.

"Running into danger...Evelyn I believe this is a attempt at suicide."

"Hahaha very funny Wizz!" She said annoyed.

"Who said I was trying to be funny?" Said Wizz coldly and seriously.

They finally after who knows how many ruined buildings and useless police, saw the monster and got to The Sports Stadium, Evelyn got to an aria where she would be unseen and after all these years was finally about to transform.

"Wizz heads u-" Suddenly they saw two heros facing off against the monster. "What the?!"

Evelyn saw some girl in the worst Ladybug suit she's ever seen, And a boy who looks like every horny teenage girl's wet dream and She stared at them fighting the monster with a look of confusion and anger.

"Are these perhaps the new pairs I sensed?" Wizz said watching carefully their actions. "I must admit they are rather good for this being a first time...a lot better than you were."

"Wizz you really are getting on my nerves today!", she said with gritting her teeth, How many times must Wizz bring that up.

"Quiet I am analyzing…" They watch the entire battle until eventually Stoneheart is defeated. "I'm impressed...they took him down."

"Ugh...I'm barely that impres-Wait what the...THEY ARE LETTING THE AKUMA GET AWAY!"

"I take back everything I said…" Wizz said clearly disappointed.

"It's a miracle we agree on something!" She started to try to chase down the Akuma before she heard.

"Don't...we cant capture it you'd just be wasting your energy...we need to report to his majesty as well so we can't waste any time." Wizz said making Evelyn clench her fist and then in a fit of rage.

"Wizz...heads up!"

Later on at the quarters of Master Fu.

"AH, She's back, Master She's back and She's coming for us!", Wayzz screamed in horror.

"What, Who are you talking about?" Fu said he was entering until he felt a spear at his throat.

"I think you Kwami meant me…" Said a cold voice well known to him and He saw Woman in Silver Armor and in a White Dress and most of her face covered in an Owl like mask, only showing her mouth and eyes, both showing feelings of hate.

"Good to see you Evel-", Fu nervously started.

"That's Wise Owl to you Wang…"


	2. Stoneheart

As news of Ladybug and Chat Noir made airwaves, And The Stone Hearts were filling Paris, two adults in a massage shop were having a conversation.

One an old man with a bad past, And the other one he hoped to forget.

"Wang Fu … Don't even move!" Wise Owl said in venomous anger pointing her spear at him.

"Oh Evelyn I have hoped you-", He starts hiding his fear.

"Hope...Oh Wang, You useless fool" Evelyn, or rather Wise Owl angrily points her spear at him. "Hope is something you ran out of, years ago!"

"I have hope. It seems you have lost your faith though."

"You are going to Anjum, to pay for your crimes with your life!" She said in a cold voice her stare matching her rage.

"I will accept my wrongs...I am ashamed of my mistakes that cost the lives of the people around me..including-"

"Don't you dare mention them! And that doesn't change the fact you doomed the world!"

"Evelyn I choose them for a rea-"

"You choose a pair of stupid little kids!" She interrupted again.

"They will learn in time as everyone does."

"TIME, TIME, That is not something we have, old man!"

"And what would you have done then?" A small turtle comes from behind Fu."

"You must be Wayzz." Wise Owl said as she looked at him.

"We all know how Anjum feels about Fu but we also know there are bigger threats we have to worry about! And don't worry I believe these kids will grow into the Heros we need!" Wayzz said.

"Are you being stupid on perpose or-"

"We know you would have done the same, What did You mother do!?" Wayzz went.

Wise Owl then looks like she go into a complete rage...Only to calm down in an instant.

"Pah, I see why Wizz hates you, fine Fu you play babysitter, but know this when this backfires on you, I personally make sure Anjum will be the last thing you see...alive!" She jumped out disappearing into the night.

Wang gave out the biggest sigh of relief, He was shocked he did have a heart attack, When She showed up.

"That...was...close."

"We are very lucky...Will she be an issue…?", Wayzz said, shocked he was able to stand up to Wizz's Master, and stay in one piece.

"If the chosen ones can't handle her I will do what I can, I only fear that if she then The Celestials may return, maybe even The Black Holes will come to Paris.

Wayzz instantly tried to calm him "N-Now Master, if they can take Hawkmoth, I'm sure they can fight The Black Holes, besides who could She possibly pick for the new Celestials?"

Even He knew he just tempted fate.

The next morning came and in a new student was about to be introduced The student came in looking like He was ready for school not wanting to make a scene.

Not after that Supervillian attack, He moved to get away from all that, All he does is watch the clearly brainwashed "Stoneheart" as the tells the others he was not himself, All he to is lead everything blow over and everything will be fine...And then She opened her mouth.

"Once a monster, always a monster.", Said Chloe Bourgeois.

The New Kid has not met Chloe Bourgeois but he has heard of her mom and he hates her even more as the former Stoneheart, Ivan leaves saddened with some blue or black haired girl tailing behind.

Some Brown haired girl in glasses argues with Chloe, and to Him The Mayor of Paris's daughter is just like her sorry excuse of a mom, only more childish.

Without thinking much He pushes the girl who stood up for the past Stoneheart out of the way and looks at The blond at the face.

"Oh you must be the other new ki-" Her mocking intro was interrupted to the shock of everyone around as He garbs and punches her straight in her face.

Chloe went to the ground knocked out with a hard crash and slowly got up with a look of anger and fear as The New Kid stared at her coldly like she was a beaten supervillain herself.

"...That's one way to put a dog down, You treat anyone like that again and I'll do worse." He coldly said leaving.

The students were talking as they stared at the scene.

"Oh My- Did he just punch her!"

"What kind of person does he think he is?!"

"AGHH! What a brute! I'll have you know I am the most popular girl in school and once everyone knows you won't have anyone on your side!", Screamed Chloe

"Go back to New York and your hag of a mom, Bourgeois." The New Kid responded, not even turning around, only giving the spoiled blond a flipping of the bird.

As Chloe angry stuttered her words only one question was in the mind of everyone.

Did The New Kid just punch Chloe!?

"Excuse me young man but you're coming to the office with me! I heard you punched someone?" He heard as he was suddenly stopped by a staff member.

He only rolls his eyes, not his first time. "Whatever.", He said heading to his office.

Meanwhile entering school Christina Faux feels like She just saw a ghost.

"Do you know what you did?" The staff member looked at the new kid. "Are you listening to me?" They said,

He said nothing.

"Do you not care about what you did? What brought this out?" The man in front of him pressed sorta like an interrogation.

"Ummmmmm, I saw the most spoiled brat in Paris thinking she can do whatever She wants and if I don't do anything I will lose my mind." He said blankly and without a hint of remorse.

"You know that doesn't give us the right to punch someone. What exactly was she doing?" The new kid looked and saw him twirling a pen. "Also care to tell me your name?" The staff member asked the new kid.

"...Jake Noir and She was calling the guy who turned into Stoneheart a monster with a smile on her face.", He answered as clam as he could.

"Oh that is quite annoying...but that's why I'm here. I'm supposed to deal with students who cause trouble but because you punched her now I have to deal with you instead of her." He still put on a warm smile and said. "And that's a cool name. I'm Mr Green, I'm a councilor here." He looked at Jake trying to get him to talk more.

"...There was no word of a councilor on the school website." He said a bit confused.

"Oh well I only just got here, really I'm just as new as you are."

"O...kay then." Just great he went in his head dealing with greenhorn this time, He was a bit annoyed at him but didn't want to make a bigger bad impression that he already had, not that he really cared, he didn't want to make too many things to stress him out.

"Jake...I still need you to know that you can't be going today...we normally let kids off on a warning for verbal bullying but you punched a girl." Green looked at him and started to click his pen. "You know that means you are going to have to spend some time in detention? And you'll have to apologize to the girl." Green said looking at Jake with the utmost seriousness but Green still seemed to be an oddball.

"This isn't my first time, I know the drill." Jake sounded annoyed and like he was trying to hold back his anger.

"Really this is something big. Students usually don't come in punching people on their first day." Green tried to tell Jake that he will need to stop doing this.

"Yeah I know can I leave?" Jake said just wanting out. To which Green signed and signed a hall pass and a detention slip for later.

"Please stay out of trouble…" Green said sounding genuinely worried as Jake left without as much as a goodbye.

He went to his new locker fuming since he has to deal with his mom early, and was angrily shoving him stuff in his locker.

"Hey nice work on Chloe.", he hears a voice in his neighboring locker.

"Yeah so what, The Bitch deserved it!", He said letting some anger out and to his surprise the voice gets familiar.

"J-Jake!" Said the Female voice, He then he closes his locker and sees her both in stunned silence.

"C-Christina!", he said.

They looked at each other like they were ghosts or a dream, Jake got nervous not knowing to say...Until Christina tackled him with tears in her eyes kissing his lips and he kissed back.

"Y-Your hair got longer.." He said with a smile on his face panting.

"...Same clothes." "She said.

"Nah, New clothes."

Their happy moment was gone as they heard a known roaring.

"Oh What NOW?!", Both yelled.

"Everyone remains calm! Stay inside until the sounds stop!" Mr Green tried to calm down all the students but there was so much panic that his voice was drowned out.

"What the hell is even happening?!" Jake said.

"Everyone please calm down and drop to the floor hands on your heads!" Mr Green tried his best to get everyone to stop screaming and running but no one listened which made him panic more.

"AHHHHH STONEHEART IS BACK! HE TOOK MYLENE AND CHLOE!" A student screamed from a classroom telling everyone in the hall and pointing to a hole in the wall.

"WHAT!?", Went Green and Christina.

"I knew this would happen, I should have made her keep quiet the first time!", He said went anger and wondering what could possibly happen now.

Meanwhile Wise Owl as Eyelyn was watching Stoneheart clones move.

"...Damn You Fu!",She said look at the screen.

"Mom are you alright?!",her daughter, Lilith yelled worried after everything that happened yesterday.

"No she's about to possibly throw a temper tantrum and not listen to me…" Wizz said to Evelyn.

"Shut up Wizz!"

"I saw everything on the TV, Is it true you found Grandma and Grandpa's killer.", Lilith asked.

"Yeah I did, I had to let him go though, I was too late to stop him."

"You should have just reported back but no, you let your emotions control you…" Wizz said.

"I'm sorry which one of us hates the turtle again Mr. "That Wayzz never thinks"?!" She argues.

"That's different...they are just naturally stupid you are supposed to be better then that…" Wizz stated.

"U-Um Guys if you two are gonna have another fight, Take a look at this.", Lilith pointed at the screen.

They see Stoneheart and clones on the move.

"Aww, Shit!", Evelyn went.

"Those kids are stupid…" Wizz said.

"Umm, Mom Y-You Think I could T-trans-"

"NO!" Evelyn said.

Lilith jumped at her mom's outburst.

"Crow Witch is too dangerous in this case, You could kill Stoneheart!", Evelyn explained.

"Exactly...and remember Wicca is unstable...she can possibly cause more problems than good…" Wizz calculated.

They then See Fu's Chosen on the set, Who people started calling Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"I guess our fate is in the hands of those idiots…" Wizz said.

"We are doomed…", Evelyn sulked.

As the family of holders watch the heroes and The soon they the real enemy, Showing His "Face" with Butterflies.

"So His name is Hawkmoth.", Wizz

"...HAHAHAHAHA!", Evelyn started laughing so hard she fell to the floor."H-Hawkmoth I-is that the best He could come up with HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ummm Mom?", Lilith went wanting to make a comment on their names.

"Don't bother Lilith let her laugh.", Wizz stated.

Meanwhile Christina and Jake watched unimpressed as Ladybug made a heroic speech saying she will keep Paris safe.

Jake was not impressed by...well anything the girl in ladybug pajamas was, He never wanted to deal with things like again not after...after…

Christina held his hand and looked at him sensing his discomfort.

Jake while not smiling or like looked at Christina thanking her.

To the surprise of both groups Ladybug and Chat Noir manage to stop Stoneheart without much of a hitch.

Evelyn angrily turns off the tv, "Lucky Brats!", She said heading to bed to calm herself down.

Back in The High School Jake despite some setbacks was actually liking detention, He was alone for once and watching the rain beating the windows.

"So Noir how long has it been? ", Well he was with good company anyway.

"By my last count Faux, I say way too long.", He joked.

Christina giggeled, "How I missed you wit."

"...Your dad still giving you a hard time…?", He asked seriously.

Christina scowled. "He always does, I can handle HIM, ...And Your Mom?"

"Same old drinking hag, She never changes…", Jake frowns.

Christina takes Jake by his face and kisses his lips and something Jake happily does back.

"Well see you around Jake hope we catch up on old times!", She smiles and wave goodbye to him leaving.

He waves back, "Me too ... Chrisy!"

The pair were at their happiest, Aa hope to find something good for their lives now in their hands.

...Oh if only The Stars were so kind.


End file.
